moonchild (don't cry)
by zehn
Summary: [Mo Dao Zu Shi] / Cinco veces que Jin Ling llora.


_moonchild (don't cry)_

**#1**

El chico llora.

En la mañana, cuando los pájaros cantan y los rayos del sol se cuelan entra las rendijas de las ventanas, el bulto debajo de las sábanas se remueve inquieto. Cerca de allí, en la enorme laguna, los peces se asoman a la superficie, las pequeñas burbujas que sus movimientos provocan, estallan delicadamente al cabo de unos segundos. Una rana croa, y tras ésta, le siguen otras más; el ruido es como una señal para el pequeño, el mundo está vivo, acaba de iniciar un nuevo día, un nuevo sol. Se remueve más, y empieza a llorar, por enésima vez en aquella semana.

Unos pasos lentos, el crujir del piso de madera y una canción tarareada a media voz se acercan, aunque el chico es demasiado pequeño para identificar quién es exactamente esa persona, sabe que entre sus brazos es un lugar seguro, así que extiende sus brazos y sus pulmones tienen tanta energía para el llanto como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Su madre se acerca, mirándolo con una paciencia infinita, y lo carga en sus brazos delicados, sigue tarareando hasta que la fuerza de su llanto se detiene y solo queda una arruga entre sus cejas. Se mece suavemente en los brazos de su madre, tranquila como la laguna afuera, sonriente como la mañana.

Su padre se acerca despacio, habiendo memorizado el punto exacto en que la madera cruje, se las arregla para evitarlo a cada paso y, aun así, ella sabe que él está ahí, con cara de sueño, pero sonriendo, porque ninguno puede evitar sonreír viendo a su pequeño hijo. La arruga entre las cejas del chico desaparece cuando su padre la toca suavemente, como alisándola.

El chico ya no llora.

* * *

**#2**

El chico llora.

Y parece que no fuese a terminar.

Su tío lo miraba, con esa mirada que Jin Ling ya conocía como los ojos de los días que llamaba "raros". Y aunque nunca le ha hecho algo al chico, simplemente lo regaña y es estricto con él, nunca se ha llevado la peor parte de sus malos días. A pesar de eso, él sabe cuando vendrán: a veces su tío se queda callado, mirando al vacío; otras veces, parece como si alguien lo llamara, pues mira a todas partes, buscando el origen de alguna voz; otros días simplemente está regañando a todo el mundo. Y, luego están los días como hoy, muy pocos días en los que no pasa nada. Jiang Cheng no está enojado, ni callado, ni melancólico; solamente está ahí. Jin Ling no tiene las palabras para explicarlo aún, pero sabe lo que ve y este es uno de esos días en que su tío parece un recipiente vacío. Puede soportar los otros días, pero estos son diferentes, de alguna manera, peores.

Cuando Jiang Cheng dejó de mirarlo y empezó a caminar más despacio, el chico lo tomó de la mano y empezó a correr. Su tío murmuró algo, pero se dejó llevar.

Corrieron fuera de la residencia principal, pasaron por los muelles y los campos de entrenamiento. No corren tan rápido, pero a Jin Ling le parecía que estaban volando, que estaba llevando a su tío lejos de allí.

Entonces, tropezó.

Soltó la mano de Jiang Cheng y rodó por una pendiente. Aunque no muy inclinada, daba la impresión que no se iba a detener nunca, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, ya se había detenido y le dolía todo el cuerpo, le ardían las rodillas y sabía que había pasado vergüenza delante de su tío. Por eso llora y no se detiene, porque de verdad le duele.

Jiang Cheng desciende la pendiente a toda velocidad y se detiene junto a él, sin atreverse a tocarlo en un principio, pero luego, ante la falta de reacción, aparta el cabello de su rostro, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. El chico nunca ha escuchado tanto afán en su voz.

Al fin, decide que está bien y se sienta despacio, muy despacio, apoyado en las manos de su tío.

Su rostro está sucio y sus manos raspadas, su tío lo examina rápidamente y Jin Ling responde las preguntas que le hace con toda la eficacia que es capaz un pequeño de su corta edad.

Para cuando se pone de pie, el chico aún llora, pero cuando su tío lo abraza con fuerza y sigue repitiendo su nombre como si fuesen las dos únicas palabras que conoce, ya no le duele tanto y las lágrimas empiezan a desaparecer.

* * *

**#3**

El chico llora.

Es de noche y hace frío, pero no es eso lo que le asusta. En realidad, no hay nada que le asuste, es lo suficientemente grande como para defenderse solo, de eso está seguro. Tampoco hay demonio ni espíritu que se atreva a acercarse con su tío cerca y mucho menos en un lugar como el Embarcadero del Loto. Todo va a estar bien, lo sabe.

De manera que el chico se limpia las lágrimas, furioso consigo mismo, y con algo más que está enterrado en alguna parte de sus memorias. Su energía al limpiarse es tal, que sus mejillas y ojos quedan enrojecidos, resentidos por el violento roce de la tela contra la piel.

El chico no admite otra lágrima, pero tampoco quiere volver a dormir.

De hecho, _no puede_ volver a dormir.

Cuando intenta cerrar los ojos, las imágenes parecen estar grabadas en su mente, tan vívidas que no sabe si son reales o no.

Cadáveres de todas las edades y en diferentes estados de descomposición levantándose de sus sepulturas, escalando una enorme montaña, sangre seca desprendiéndose de sus heridas, el cabello cayendo en frágiles hebras, las prendas desgastadas deshaciéndose a cada paso.

Una persona gritando algo incomprensible y, detrás de él, más cadáveres.

Un enorme animal sin forma, rugiendo amenazador, abriendo sus fauces, más cadáveres saliendo de ella.

Sus tíos, espadas en mano, abriéndose paso entre la multitud con fuerza, hacia él. Son devorados por la horda segundos después.

Una figura femenina, desconocida, cayendo por un abismo. Otra figura masculina, su rostro ensangrentado, murmurando algo a su lado.

Una flauta, y más cadáveres.

El chico salta de la cama, el frío de la noche le cala los huesos cuando sale, y todo su cuerpo tiembla, sin embargo, el frío no es la causa, es la pesadilla, aun grabada en su mente.

Camina sin rumbo definido, aunque lo primero que se le ocurre es la habitación de su tío, quien pocas veces se niega a sus peticiones.

Los pasillos son mas largos que de costumbre, la luz de la luna no parece suficiente para iluminarlos y, muy lejos, algo cruje, como una amenaza cerniéndose sobre el. Ni siquiera el suelo parece real, está demasiado frio, demasiado suave. Al final, hay una pequeña cabina, unas sillas de madera alrededor de una mesa redonda, desde allí, se tiene una vista amplia del lago, las flores de loto en la superficie; de día, los peces de colores y algunos pescadores o idílicos visitantes dando un paseo. Es su lugar favorito, pero eso es irrelevante ahora para el chico.

En una de las sillas ve una sombra, absolutamente quieta, con la cabeza recostada contra una columna.

Un cadáver.

El chico se detiene en seco y justo en ese momento, el piso adquiere su textura y aspecto normal, algo más terrenal, y suena bajo sus pies. La sombra levanta la cabeza con lentitud, como saliendo de un trance, se voltea hacia él y dice su nombre, las sílabas lentas, pronunciadas con delicadeza. Es su tío, no un cadáver. El chico respira con alivio.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —le pregunta, esta vez, las palabras suenan mas claras, si bien se nota que ha hecho un esfuerzo casi descomunal por pronunciarlas. Jin Ling se acerca a paso lento, y se sienta justo frente a su tío antes de contestar.  
—Nada.  
—Vete a dormir —. Usualmente, se ganaría un regaño por no dar una respuesta apropiada. Esta vez, sin embargo, su tío simplemente cambia de tema.

Está mas calmado, con plena consciencia de estar en un lugar seguro, lejos de las pesadillas y los monstruos que amenazan con llevarse a su familia. Es capaz de notar más detalles en su tío: _Zidian_ sobre la mesa y no en su dedo índice, su postura encorvada, su mirada perdida y algo más.

Algo que jamás se atrevería a mencionar.

Sus ojos hinchados, enrojecidos, una lagrima saliendo de nuevo y Jiang Cheng limpiándola con agresividad.

El chico ya no tiene ganas de llorar.

* * *

**#4**

El chico llora, pero no lo admitiría si se lo preguntaran.

Escucha a alguien diciendo las palabras que ya conoce, pero saberlas de memoria no las hace menos hirientes.

Llora, pero nadie se da cuenta, pues se ha encerrado en su cuarto con la excusa de querer descansar. Su tío no ha insistido, lo cual es raro en él, pero Jin Ling agradece.

Desde donde está, puede ver la figura borrosa de Jiang Cheng, avanzando con seguridad, mientras discute algo con otros discípulos de la secta. Quiere acompañarlo, pero es la primera vez que el cansancio le pesa tanto en los huesos que ni siquiera tiene energía para darse la vuelta, acurrucarse sobre si mismo y dormir. Solo puede quedarse allí, mirando al techo como si con esto las palabras que ha escuchado fuesen a desaparecer.

Ve los rayos del sol desapareciendo, el ruido de los vendedores disminuyendo en volumen, hasta volverse un murmullo. El chico se levanta al fin cuando sabe que es de noche y le extraña que su tío no haya venido a insistirle que saliera del cuarto. Al cabo de unos minutos de espera, ve los discípulos caminar por el muelle que dirige a la entrada, su tío tras ellos, una figura arrastrando los pies a su lado, la cabeza agachada y el cabello y ropas desordenados.

Jin Ling no tiene que estar presente para saber los detalles. Sabe que antes de ser traído aquí, el tipo le había rogado, se había arrodillado y pedido perdón, como muchos otros habían hecho antes. Otros habían creído ser más inteligentes e intentaron escapar, pero era bien sabido que una vez el líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang le ponía los ojos encima a alguien, como un sabueso, no dejaba de perseguirlo y mucho menos lo dejará ir una vez lo tenga en sus manos.

De manera que cuando vuelve a ver a su tío más tarde, no le sorprende ver las pequeñas manchas negras en su uniforme, ni su expresión de absoluto desdén, ni el silencio abrumador.

Jin Ling sabe lo que pasa, pero prefiere ignorarlo, porque no conoce las palabras para traer el tema a colación. Lo deja ser, observándolo comer en silencio, respondiendo con monosílabos cuando puede y acabando su comida lo más rápido que le es posible, pues lo que sí lo ha sorprendido, es el escozor en sus propios ojos, otra vez.

El chico vuelve a llorar.

Los pies colgando desde el muelle, la planta de sus zapatos rozando el agua con suavidad. No hay pesadillas, ni palabras crueles; solo su tío. Sus regaños, las cosas que se niega a decir y el dolor que ha guardado dentro de sí por tanto tiempo, algo de una magnitud que Jin Ling no logra entender.

Piensa en un día, hace algunos meses, cuando Jiang Cheng al fin entró a la habitación que tanto había evitado. Desde un resquicio de la puerta, Jin Ling lo vio, recorriendo el recinto a paso lento, evaluando cada detalle, mirando los dibujos pegados en las columnas, abrió gabinete tras gabinete, y se detuvo al ver una pequeña caja en el fondo de uno de estos.

El chico nunca se llegó a enterar el contenido exacto de la caja, solo vio la violenta reacción que había provocado en su tío, quien tras examinar el contenido, gruñó con toda la rabia que tenía guardada dentro de él, destrozando los muebles de la habitación en segundos.

Y aunque nunca se había enterado del contenido de la caja, recordaba con claridad que unos días después del suceso, su tío había puesto una hoja de papel en sus manos. Le explicó después que era un dibujo bastante acertado de quienes habían sido sus padres. Después de aclararle a Jin Ling que quien lo había hecho no era él, su tío se había negado a contestar más preguntas.

El cuarto jamás había vuelto a ser tocado, y Jiang Cheng evita mirarlo cuando tiene que pasar por allí. Sus manos tiemblan, de rabia, tristeza, no lo sabe y Jin Ling llora, porque su tío ya no quiere hacerlo.

* * *

**#5**

El chico llora.

Nunca en sus casi diecisiete años de vida ha visto algo así, y es precisamente eso lo que lo lleva a no poder parar de llorar.

Las palabras se niegan a salir, un dolor profundo se abre paso en su estómago, tensándole los músculos e impidiéndole respirar, se deja caer en el piso, desprovisto de energía y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Las lágrimas en sus ojos le impiden ver bien, lo cual es una sensación ya conocida para él, así que decide confiar en sus otros sentidos, sin embargo, lo único que puede escuchar es su propio cuerpo respirando con dificultad.

Tras unos segundos, logra detener las lágrimas, y se queda acostado en el suelo, boca arriba, mirando al cielo. Los ruidos ahora son más claros y escucha voces.

—¡Respira! ¡Respira! —dice alguien que no identifica.  
—¿Fue tan gracioso? —dice otra voz desconocida.  
—¡Está llorando! —comenta otro. Y esta voz si que la conoce. Su rostro está casi encima del suyo, tapando la poca luz de sol que ha podido recibir. Sonríe mientras hace el comentario, y Jin Ling se pone de pie de un salto, persiguiéndolo por el prado.

Lan Jingyi corre, evitándolo con agilidad y no deja de reír. Muy a su pesar, Jin Ling también ríe y las lágrimas amenazan con volver a salir. Lo están viendo, es consciente de ello, e incluso el mismísimo Lan Sizhui, tan reservado y maduro como los adultos de su secta, está haciendo comentarios por lo bajo y el resto de los jóvenes asienten con entusiasmo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

No le importa.

El sentimiento que traen las lágrimas es diferente, no es el terror de las pesadillas, ni el pesar por los sentimientos de otra persona, ni la rabia e impotencia. Es algo tranquilo, cálido. Aunque ya no ríe y solo corre en persecución de Lan Jingyi por el amplio prado que no parece tener fin; la sensación sigue allí. Un sol que ha nacido desde lo profundo de su pecho, y se extiende por todo su cuerpo, relaja sus músculos, aclara su mente y renueva su energía. Ha reído, pero nunca ha reído así. Y eso, quizá, es lo más sorprendente.

Al fin, tanto él como Lan Jingyi se detienen, no muy lejos el uno del otro, pero ambos se han rendido en su huida y persecución, prefiriendo descansar un rato.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo de nuevo, Jingyi! -comenta uno de sus compañeros—. Nunca lo había visto reír así.  
—Imposible —responde éste—. Esto es un milagro de cada diez mil años, ¡algo irrepetible! Guárdalo en tu memoria—. Jin Ling está a punto de protestar, pero lo interrumpe un ataque de tos y otra voz.  
—Lo haces ver como si fuera un amargado —. Es Lan Sizhui y mentalmente, Jin Ling agradece que al menos haya una persona de su parte.

—Pues… —Lan Jingyi mira en su dirección, y los otros siguen su mirada, solo entonces el chico se da cuenta que está haciendo una mueca, algo que muy seguramente Wei Wuxian llamaría un "puchero".

Antes que su evidente expresión reciba un nombre, logra transformarla en una risita, un sonido corto, pero que lleva el mensaje que quiere transmitir: no se lo está tomando a mal, no hay problema.

Con largas zancadas, se abre paso entre el grupo y avanza por el camino de vuelta a casa. Escucha dos pares de pasos acercarse, y luego, una palmada en la espalda y dos muchachos vestidos de blanco a cada lado, uno sonriendo y el otro con una expresión pacífica.

En una decisión que ha tomado sin siquiera pensárselo, el chico le tira un puñado de hojas y tierra que llevaba escondidas a su compañero, cuya sonrisa se borra enseguida, farfulla y le devuelve cuantas hojas logra recuperar. Pasan unos segundos así, lanzando hojas secas de un lado a otro, hasta que estas se deshacen y ambos quedan con los restos enredados en el cabello.

Lan Sizhui es el primero en reír al verlos así: desordenados, con tierra, ramas y hojas en todo el cuerpo, sus resoplos que no tienen ni un asomo de enojo. Lan Jingyi acaba riendo también, mientras se limpia la suciedad, sacudiéndose sin el decoro propio de las enseñanzas de su secta.

El chico ríe con ellos.

* * *

_Notas:_ Bueno, sí, estoy leyendo/viendo/escuchando Mo Dao Zu Shi y... Es mi clase de novela, definitivamente. Hay tanto material que no sabía por dónde empezar... Pero bueno, aquí estoy, quizá escriba otro par de cosas... El que me haya leído antes sabe qué esperar de mí. Creo. No sé.

En fin, por ahora, Jin Ling llorando, y algunos fragmentos de Jiang Cheng siendo Jiang Cheng.

-Hablando de Jiang Cheng, hay una escena en uno de los drabbles, el 4, que se inspiró vagamente en un post de twitter o tumblr, no recuerdo exactamente cuál de los dos, (la escena final, más especificamente)

-No tengo más qué decir, sólo darle los créditos del título a RM, con la canción del mismo nombre, que empezó siendo un título provisional para este fic y terminó quedándose.


End file.
